


【消房栓】枪弹（下）

by senran221



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senran221/pseuds/senran221
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 2





	【消房栓】枪弹（下）

10.  
鹤房又做梦了。  
他梦见一阵火光，与自己十指相扣的木全看着那熊熊大火，侧过脸来跟自己接吻。两人扯出的银丝滴落在地，手掌的温度空了，旁边的人奔向火中，跟自己说再见。  
然后消失在烈火当中。  
鹤房醒了。惊出的一身冷汗混合着昨晚欢愉后未清理的爱液，浑身黏黏糊糊。自己和木全双腿间勃起的性器正在相互摩擦，梦境让他没有了旖旎的心思，只是把靠在自己胸前的人抱得更紧，木全迷迷糊糊中问了一句：“又要做吗？”  
未清醒的梦呓透露出浓浓的依赖感，昨晚激烈的性事让木全的嗓音显出几分娇憨。黑色细软的发丝在自己胸前轻轻地蹭了蹭，鹤房把下巴抵在木全的额头，掌心托在木全的脑后，温柔地说了句：“没事，你睡吧。”  
封闭的地下室两年多来第一次有了杀意之外的热度，它不再是复仇的中转站，带着冷冰冰的蚀骨恨意。昨晚情潮的暧昧因子还弥漫在空中，汗水与爱液的混合又腥又甜，鹤房怀里温暖，醒来之后不是没有结果的春梦梦遗。木全毛茸茸的头颅抵在自己跳动的心脏处，显得那么真实又温暖，就像是雪山里孤单的狼王，终于找到了自己久未谋面的爱侣，栖息在白茫茫的雪山中的爱巢，相互依偎着取暖。外面寒雪飞舞，靠近心脏的这一块却是人间四月。  
鹤房睁着自己那双琥珀色的眼眸，回想着昨晚的那一场刺杀。木全在自己身后一枪崩掉教父的场面重新浮现在脑海之中，昨晚的木全，果断，凶残，冷静，行动力出彩，跟自己所认识的他完全不同。他一直以为木全不过是一个特立独行的尖子生。半年前的那次受伤，木全窝在沙发里，一直都在看化学书。上个月去他出租屋的那一次，不大的屋子里大大小小摆满了实验的化学试剂。鹤房查过，木全的大学入学考里最出众的便是他的化学成绩，他一直以为木全不过是一个痴迷化学实验研究的怪异学生，从来没想过父亲埋得最深的那颗棋子会是自己欢愉的对象。怀里的人还在安稳地睡着，牛奶般白皙滑嫩的肌肤布满了昨晚欢爱后的痕迹，鹤房想起昨晚自己看到的那副躯体，伤疤隐藏在时光的掩盖之下，猜不出深浅，却让人难以忽视。  
鹤房忽然又觉得眼前的这一幕那么不真实，自己根本就不认识木全。眼前的这个人在半年前突然出现又消失，上个月又重新出现在自己的势力范围内，他能躲能逃，行动力跟自己不相上下，鹤房惊觉，半年前的第一次亲密接触，如果不是木全的故意放纵，受伤未愈的自己可能根本就近不了他的身，自己以为把握在自己手中的关系，实际上是另一个人的故意为之。  
鹤房的后背覆上了一层细密的汗珠。从母亲死后，自己便像是一个无欲无求的人偶，在父亲一个又一个的指令下不断奔跑。仇人已死，家仇已报，牵扯自己行动的目标已经消失，自己竟然不知道下一步该做什么。许久未曾跳动过的心再次活跃，倾注爱意的对象却蒙着一层浓雾，鹤房看不清楚木全，他一边觉得自己接下来的人生不能失去眼前的这个人，一边觉得这个人不受掌控，仿佛下一秒就要变成流沙，从自己指尖溜走。  
他只能把人抱得更紧。

11.  
木全是被饿醒的，浴室里传来鹤房洗浴的水声。  
昨天一口饭没吃，部署了六年的行动终于要画下一个句号，自己的神经绷得像一把拉紧的弓，根本吃不下东西，胃里翻腾，他仿佛下一秒就要呕吐出来。  
自己在那栋别墅里待了太久，久到自己以为自己真的属于那里。道貌岸然的教父终生未娶，只在贫民窟里寻找走投无路的可怜孩童，把他们带到家中进行生存训练。想要活下去只有一个办法，杀掉自己的同伴，或者做掉教父的仇家。十二岁时木全身边的人只剩一个，他不想再杀掉自己的同伴，所以他选择踏出别墅，远渡重洋，去杀一个自己素未谋面的同龄人。  
教父说，你要隐藏你自己，在他不知道的地方偷偷的观察他，才有可能找到他的破绽，将他杀死于无声无息之中。  
身上的伤痕总是能够很好的愈合，因为木全每一次受伤过后都可以得到最好的救治。他是胜者，是屠夫，是教父最赏识的狗。他只有服从命令这一项选择，他只能胜利，不能失败。失败了便是比死亡还要痛苦的凌辱，木全不想死，也不想让那些恶心的走狗碰自己。他的脑子已经把良知自动删除，贫民窟里死去的母亲教过的道理，在贫穷和死亡面前一文不值。母亲死了之后还被那群恶心的乞丐奸淫，手无缚鸡之力的自己跪着嘶吼，被某个浑身散发着臭味的野汉摁在脏污的小巷贯穿，鲜血从自己的后穴流到脚边，他痛得失去知觉。再醒来时自己被锁在别墅的训练场里，那些跟自己岁数相仿的人眼底阴光浮现，离自己最近的那个人跟自己说，想要活着，就只能杀掉其他人。  
所以木全在自己的手脚得到自由的那一刻，把告诉自己生存法则的那个人给杀了。  
手起刀落，头颅滚落在地。  
遍地尸体和血污的训练场走出来两个人，一个是木全，另一个是他唯一的伙伴。两个筋疲力尽的人约定好不向对方下手，门被打开的那一刻，木全想的是，死就死吧，杀了这么多人的自己，已经没有未来了。  
面露慈祥的中年男人把他们带到别墅的住宅区，在木全十二年的人生当中，他甚至没看过单纯的洁白，别墅里高贵的大理石石柱，面带善意的人，让他以为自己已经升上了天堂。自己和伙伴在短暂的兴奋过后，发觉他们踏入了另一个深渊。  
杀人，他们的世界里只有杀人。  
他们在铲除了教父的最后一个威胁势力后飞到了日本，教父告诉木全：“你是东洋人的后裔，潜入学校方便些，杀掉那个琥珀色瞳仁的孩子，你的任务就完成了。”  
教父宽厚的肩膀拥住了木全和另一个男孩，他们都曾以为，只要那个人死，他们就解脱了。  
伙伴死在了他自己做的炸弹中，自己将人生中遇见的第一份温暖扼杀，那个跟自己一样，有着黑色头发和雪白肌肤的东洋女人，将自己锁在了仓库里间，一个人走向了死亡。  
自己本就该死，木全想。

12.  
木全记得，鹤房在学校里面是光鲜亮丽的。他就像天上的繁星，让自己忍不住追逐。  
可自己一身脏污。  
移民日本的意大利混血儿，家世显赫，外貌出众。他的父亲成功洗白，成为了一名极有手段的商业巨贾。母亲温柔贤淑，整个人都散发着温柔的圣洁光芒。木全在蛰伏的那两年见过几次鹤房的母亲，像一阵春风，她走过的地方，是樱花盛开的气息。  
单纯善良的女人有着一颗澄澈的心，洞察力却极为敏锐。鹤房从未发现自己在他背后偷偷观察他的一言一行，但他的母亲却和自己对视过两次。温柔的目光像是一把利剑，把自己捅得鲜血淋漓，自己每一次看见她，都会记起已经模糊了面孔的母亲，似乎也是这样温柔，告诉他人要有尊严。  
鹤房母亲死的前一天下午，教父给他们下了指令：刺杀就在明日。他将路线都规划好了，就等着木全将人绑到地下仓库，另一个人引爆炸弹，让前教父的孩子死无全尸。可是那个温柔的女人像是能够感知未来，在自己永远离开学校的那一天下午，她找到了自己，温温和和地问自己：“你叫什么呀？”  
木全连个眼神都没给她，他不想伤害她，所以她离自己远一点是最安全的。没有得到回应的女人依旧温柔：“你是有什么困难吗？阿姨可以帮你的。”  
“汐恩今天由管家接回家了，阿姨带你去玩好不好？”  
“你的眼睛很好看，瞳仁跟我一样黑，但是我每次看到你你总是很难过的样子，可以告诉我是发生了什么吗？”  
明明说着自己渴望已久的话，自己却觉得对方洞察了一切，那个女人寸步不离地跟着自己到了仓库，鹤房汐恩被管家带走了，自己后面又跟着那个女人，根本没办法下手。伙伴让他把鹤房的母亲引到仓库。  
“教父总是要人死的，就算今天杀不了鹤房汐恩，把他母亲杀了也可以。”  
耳机里传来伙伴毫无感情的话语。伙伴把自己和鹤房的母亲逼到仓库的死角，自己正要冲上前把对方制住。却被鹤房的母亲挣扎着推进了仓库的里间，死死的锁上了门，木全听见自己的伙伴把那个女人摁在地上奸污，女人断断续续地哭腔带着凄厉和绝望，木全想起了母亲死的那一晚，自己也是同样的挣扎。他在里间疯狂的怒吼，尖叫着放开她，可是没有然后。  
她没再发出声音。  
木全绝望地坐在仓库里间，他觉得这样被饿死也挺好的，他辜负了那个女人最真诚的善意，把她推向了死亡。她直到最后一秒都认为自己是无辜的，她只是想把自己从深渊里拉起来，给自己她最温暖的关怀。  
外面传来了另一个人的脚步声。木全听见教父愤怒又绝望的吼叫，皮肉撞击的声音一下又一下的响起，他听见教父质问着自己的伙伴“你对她做了什么”。人应该是被打得只剩一口气，有人点燃了他做的炸弹，把仓库炸了。  
里间有一个通风的窗，木全可以跑掉，可是他不想。他不想余生都活在无尽的痛苦和悔恨当中，他想要死亡，想要解脱，想要找到那个温柔的女人，拉住她的手，跟她说：“阿姨，对不起。”  
木全在教父的怒吼中早就明白了一切，已经洗白了的前教父根本就不存在威胁。教父觊觎对方的妻子，才会想要把鹤房杀死。他想毁掉自己心爱的女人和别的男人的爱情结晶，如果今天的任务成功，下一步便是把那个温柔的女人占为己有。  
木全第一次觉得自己死在贫民窟里也是一个不错的选择，至少那个时候自己还有尊严，还懂得人的性命很珍贵，不能随意夺取。  
浓烟封住了他的鼻腔和喉咙，他昏倒在大火中唯一幸存的仓库里间，等待着死亡的降临。

13.  
当睁眼看到一片洁白，木全还以为自己这种罪孽深重的人居然也能上天堂。旁边一声沙哑的轻咳把自己叫回了现实。医院的消毒水味没能进入自己的鼻腔，自己的呼吸道中沾满了火烧的灰尘，闻不到气味。他看到护士叫来了医生，医生来给自已检查后，便向着旁边的男人说：“他没事了。”  
身侧的男人一头白发，满脸悲切，可是眼里嗜血的杀意木全却觉得那么熟悉。他颤颤巍巍地站起了身给自己倒了一杯水，像是一个被悲伤压垮的巨人。木全猜想他之前该是一个风光无限的人，该是受了切肤之痛，才会变成这样。  
“喝了水，就告诉我我妻子是怎么死的吧。”  
木全已经喝尽了杯中的最后一滴水，闻言本就苍白的神色更加悲怆，原来他就是鹤房汐恩的父亲，温柔阿姨的丈夫，将要取自己性命的人。  
木全拔掉了自己手上的输液管，跪在了他的脚边，说出了事情的原委。他恳求对方解脱自己，自己死有余辜。  
“我不会杀你，你要帮我复仇。”  
“回到教父身边去。”  
燃烧的烟蒂在自己的手心烫出一个字母，木全看着眼前的白发男人，沉重地点了点头。  
这是自己的使命，是自己要赎的罪。  
他又回到教父身边。  
当年的二三十个孩子只剩下自己一个，自己重新踏入那栋别墅时，教父说：“你很像那个女人。”  
不像，实际上不像。木全想，他不过也是拥有黑发雪肤罢了，他们根本就不是同一类人。  
自己编造的谎言被鹤房的父亲充实了证据，木全说自己当天正在鹤房的车上，正准备动手，却被发现了，受了伤没办法及时回来。教父相信了，他收集到的证据也是这样说的。  
木全猜想，教父也同样悲哀，因为那双历来精明的眼睛，居然多了几分伤感。他应该，也爱着鹤房的母亲吧。  
整整两年，木全没有再接到过鹤房那边的任何一个讯号，他们蛰伏着，等待着最好的时机。两年过后，只身一人前往意大利的鹤房汐恩，把教父的势力网毁了大半，已经成为义子的自己，等待着最后一次任务。  
木全深知，完成任务之后自己也不可能继续活着。两年间他见过鹤房几次，他们站在对立面，他比之前更加俊朗，眉眼间却不再明媚。木全每每想到过去的鹤房，心里就一阵绞痛，是自己毁了他的童年，毁了他的家庭，毁了他本该光明的一生。两年蛰伏带给他的不仅是身体上的改变，更多的是精神上的不同。木全记得自己潜伏在学校的那两年，鹤房很常笑，很温暖，像明媚的太阳，他记得自己有一次故意撞倒在地，是他把自己扶起来，温柔地询问他有没有事。可是再见到，他眼里只有复仇的无爱荒原，能把人冻死在他的眉眼中。  
半年前的那一次刺杀本该成功，鹤房意外失手，鲜血溅了一地。那天下着雨，自己带着人往前冲，却慌得失态。鹤房流了那么多血，伤口见骨，木全又一次发现自己何等惧怕死亡，他怕再也看不见那个人的脸，哪怕是冷肃的神色，冰冷的心。  
树林里的枪声引起了注意，炸弹又被自己掐准了时间引爆，木全在海滩上找到了昏迷的人，带到了旅馆，看到了那道深深的伤口。鹤房闭着眼睛，脸上已经没有几分生气。木全紧张地发抖，销毁了一切可能存疑的东西，鹤房脸上的那张人皮，打进身体的子弹都被他隐藏了起来。左腹的伤疤太长太深，自己没工具处理。他只能请来医生，在鹤房醒来之前的几秒，他正在犹豫自己要不要动手帮他取弹。可他醒了过来，眼神里的怀疑和戒备能把自己杀死，木全只能收敛自己，带上自己的假面，等着他伤好，等着下一次部署。  
待在旅馆的那一个星期，是自己人生中最平静的七天。鹤房坐在床上看着海，自己偷偷看着他。木全想要时间停在此刻，哪怕是死在这一秒都可以。  
书本和眼镜掩盖住眼神的赤裸裸，木全窝在沙发上，发觉爱意原来如此凶猛，或许从初见，自己便渴望着那颗星辰。细小的水珠打在心上泛起了涟漪，却在经年之后涌起了狂潮，变成汪洋大海。木全想让自己溺死在那片海里，在爱意中死去，总比死在枪口下好。  
所以他们分手前的那个夜晚，他放纵自己，勾上了鹤房的脖子，他让自己成为一个将死的狂欢者，企图用没有未来的爱包裹自己那颗千疮百孔的心。他听着海浪翻涌，听着鹤房在自己耳边低喘，好像是这个世界上最美妙的歌声。  
  
浴室里的水声停了，木全从床上起身。  
梦该醒了。

14.  
“醒了？”  
鹤房从浴室出来，看见了坐在床上的人。木全已经清明的眼睛看着鹤房，慢慢地站起身来，后庭有些不适。鹤房轻轻地在他额头落下一吻，把他推到了浴室。  
“梳洗一下，上面的柜子有浴巾，我给你找衣服。”  
动作和语气自然得仿佛他们在一起多年，木全看着镜子里的自己，浑身红痕，可他觉得很满足。  
他不知道，还有没有以后。  
鹤房把脏了的床单扔到了地上，发觉这里只有一床被子。昨晚的衣服还堆在洗手间里，血已经被冲干净，但他还是想把那些衣服烧掉，烧掉过往，自己的和木全的。  
浴室里传来水声，鹤房从衣柜里取出自己之前穿过的衣服，稍短些，木全穿应该正好。手机上显示的时间已经是中午，当地的新闻正在报道昨晚的爆炸，别墅已经被烧成灰烬，附近的民众对于枪声已经习以为常，直到爆炸发生才发觉不对劲。地上堆满着燃烧后的碎屑，记者正在做无谓的猜测，这一带的下一位地下当权者是谁。鹤房勾唇一笑，若是要按教父的意思，那木全是下一任教父，若是父亲想重新把权力握在手中，那自己便是下一任继承人。鹤房才想起自己还没有跟父亲联系，手机里有一条未读的短信。  
“事成后把R给做掉。”  
鹤房心里的不安得到了证实。木全绝对不是父亲一开始就留在意大利的棋子，当年他跟母亲去了日本，就一定是放下了他在意大利的所有势力，跟着他到了日本的人都跟自己家沾亲带故，或者是跟着父亲出生入死多年的弟兄。如果木全不是父亲一开始就留下的棋子，那木全成为父亲的棋子应该是在母亲去世之后。按道理来讲潜入教父的势力范围内还深入核心的人才，父亲绝对不会起杀意。  
那么，鹤房浑身冒冷汗，他不愿意将最后的关键点放进自己脑海中，可是想法已经冒出了尖。  
木全跟母亲的死有关。  
鹤房躺在空无一物的床垫上，脑子被自己的想法震得难以继续思考。木全已经从浴室里走了出来，看着双目失神的鹤房，问了一句，“我的衣服呢？”  
鹤房的灵魂被召回，起身将衣服拿给木全。木全身上全是自己昨晚弄出来的暧昧痕迹，腰间的一圈青紫尤为明显，鹤房看着自己手上的戒指，想着下次要把戒指摘下来，轻一点。  
“想吃什么？”  
“出去再说吧。”  
木全已经穿戴整齐，和鹤房同款的衬衣和西裤，只不过外面套着的风衣不同颜色。如果自己和他在一起，他们现在穿的应该算得上情侣装吧。  
鹤房把扔在地上的床单和浴室里的衣服装在一个行李袋里，带着木全出了木屋。昨晚下车时忘记关上车顶天窗，车内全都是落叶。行李袋被放在后备车厢，鹤房上了驾驶座，往海边开。木全沉默着，手撑在车窗边缘望着外面发呆。秋日的阳光透过树叶的缝隙钻进了林间，留下一个又一个的光柱。车开出了树林，停在了海滩上。  
“走吧。”  
下了车木全拉着鹤房的手往前走，鹤房的心砰砰跳，他觉得昨晚火拼的时候自己的心跳都没有这么响。他们像是相识相恋多年的情侣，自然地十指相扣。木全领着鹤房进了海滩上的一家餐厅，选了露天的卡座，可以看到海。  
秋日的阳光给海面打了聚光灯，波光粼粼，清澈的海水由近及远慢慢加深。远处的沙丘上长满了带着尖刺的灌木，海鸟在上面筑巢。两个人都望着那一片平静的海，谁都没有开口。  
鹤房害怕，怕自己一开口，眼前的这个人又一次消失在自己的生命里。木全就像是节假日的烟花，只有在特定时候才会在自己的视线中绽放得耀眼。半年前他们一起住的七天，鹤房以为自己是因为听着海浪声才睡得安稳，后来他知道并不是，是因为木全在他身边，他觉得很安心。  
没有理由的安心。  
木全第二天早上逃得无影无踪，他动用自己在意大利的所有关系网找他，可是毫无踪迹。最开始的半个月自己每天晚上都会梦见他，然后做一晚春梦，每个早上起来都要洗澡，看着自己左腹上的那条伤疤，他都能有反应。他以为是自己食髓知味，直到上个月在日本偶然遇见他，他才知道不是。  
自己发了疯的想他，想他做的海带汤，想他对自己的细致入微，想他略带冷淡的眉眼，想他戴着金边眼镜窝在沙发上看书，想他伏在自己身下急促的喘气。鹤房知道，自己被这个人勾去了魂魄，他爱上了他，在自己不知道的某个偶然瞬间，然后陷入死局，逃不出他的圈套。  
他总觉得木全很熟悉，可是自己在记忆中搜索不到有关这个人的一星半点。  
木全点的菜已经上了桌，两个人相对无言，安静地吃饭，鹤房吃饭的姿势很优雅，小时候母亲教了很久，一直都保持着。木全看着对面的人吃饭，第一次觉得吃饭也可以这么赏心悦目。他想起自己在贫民窟的时候，吃饭都是靠抢靠塞，在别墅里吃饭，要小心桌上的餐刀会不会忽然插在自己手上，他从来都没有慢条斯理地吃饭。他也不会做饭，他只会按照记忆中母亲做的最丰盛的那顿饭，做一锅海带汤。自己和鹤房本来就不是同一个世界的人，更别提，鹤房的父亲，是不会放过自己的。  
他想过点燃炸弹后就留在别墅里等死，可是门外有人在等他，他不忍心。  
木全不知道该如何开口。

15.  
两个人吹着海风慢慢吃完了饭。准确地说，是木全吃完了饭之后看着鹤房慢条斯理地吃饭。吃完饭鹤房准备起身去结账，老板用有些怪异地神情看着他，木全走到了鹤房身后，用意大利语问老板：“最近生意怎么样？”  
“回先生，最近生意还可以。”  
“走吧。”  
木全拍了拍鹤房的后背，径直走出了店门。鹤房有些发懵，有些不好意思地看了看老板。  
秋日的风干燥带冷，鹤房觉得自己的唇瓣快要被风吹裂了，舌尖微微舔过。太阳已经悄悄地低下了头，夕阳的余晖笼罩着整片海，海鸟回巢，叫声此起彼伏。并排走在沙滩上的两个人，两只手在空气中不知所措，不知道是谁先向对方移近了一点，便十指交握起来。太阳沉入海底，夜幕已经悄然翩至，只留下固执的散光还妄想与它争个高低。木全深吸了一口气，终于停下了。  
“鹤房，我喜欢你。”  
鹤房的脚步踏空，又被牵着的手拽了回来，木全站在原地，那双墨眸像浩瀚无边的宇宙，载满了星辰。晚风在他们身侧环绕，窥听着两人的密语。鹤房盯着木全的脸庞，月光还未来，他的脸庞已经笼上了洁白的光晕。  
“可我爱你。”  
苦涩的笑挂在唇边，木全忽然觉得自己不想死了。  
死掉了，就再也听不到了。  
“可是你母亲的死……”  
木全的话没有说完，被鹤房的唇堵住，带着惩罚意味的轻咬，在两人唇间扯出了银丝。鹤房把头埋在木全的颈窝，闷闷地说：“我不想听你讲。”  
“我母亲的死，我不想听你讲。”  
“你说说你自己就好。”  
两人在沙滩上坐了下来，鹤房一直握着木全的手，时不时捏捏。太瘦了，都是骨头。  
木全缓慢地开口，眼神放得很远，声音飘在风中。  
“我出生在贫民窟。刚满十二岁的时候，妈妈死了，还被侮辱。那一天我被一个男人凌辱了，醒来的时候就被绑在那栋别墅里。  
里面大概有二三十人吧，只有杀光同伴才能出去，最后只剩下我和另外一个人，我们都没力气了，所以我们都活下来了。  
那年末尾我去了日本，伪装成普通的孩子上学，就在你的学校里，跟你一个年级。”  
鹤房的眼神里带着难以置信，看着坐在自己身边的人，或许这能够解释自己为什么总觉得木全很熟悉。  
“我原本的任务是要刺杀你的，但是出了意外。”木全特意跳过了鹤房母亲的那一段，“你母亲死后，我变成了你父亲的棋子，潜伏在教父家中。  
其实你每端掉一个据点，我都要被骂一次，”木全脸上带着点憨态的微笑，“你半年前受伤的时候我紧张得不行，放了枪声又搞了个炸弹，最后在海滩上找到了你。去了一趟日本，是教父不死心想让我把你杀死，我故意出现在你面前，你果然来找我了。  
也就是在那个时候，你父亲确定了最后行动的时间。”  
“那你怎么会出现在学校？”  
“做戏做全套，我半年前跟你说我是学生，就伪造了个身份。”  
“出租屋的化学试剂是干嘛的？”  
“我做炸弹挺上手。”  
“我走的那天你为什么不说你喜欢我。”  
“我怕你分心，你会丧命。”木全笑着看着身侧的人。  
“分心的话，你根本就进不到里面。”  
“你必须活着。”  
秋晚的海风有些许凉意，木全裹紧了身上的风衣，把头缩在里面，是鹤房的味道。  
“我该走了。”  
“等你知道了你母亲去世的真相，再决定要不要见我吧。”  
木全站起了身，才发现他们两个人握着的手一直没放，鹤房顺势站了起来，拉着木全往车的方向走去。  
“你要去哪里？”  
“收拾残局，而且你父亲不会放过我的。如果我不出现在他面前倒另说，废棋新用之后就要除掉，你应该知道的。或许等你知道了你母亲死亡的真相，你也不想看到我了。”  
木全心里酸涩，话没有说尽，他们可以牵着手走这最后一段路，可是自己也不知道，他和鹤房还有没有未来。或许在不久之后的某天，鹤房会拿着枪来见自己。  
后备车厢的行李袋被拿了出来，打火机点燃了烟后，被鹤房扔到了行李袋上。烟草的气息没能盖住燃烧的味道，夹在手指间的橙红色圆点在唇边短暂停留片刻后，变成了烟雾，木全把头靠近鹤房手上的烟，用力地吸了一口。  
烟头被扔进火光之中，两个人站在火光后接吻。鹤房总觉得昨晚的梦太过真实。  
这可能是他们最后一次接吻。

16.  
鹤房只身一人回了日本，这次没有派专机，他第一次去了机场。管家在机场等他。  
老管家跟着父亲多年，看着自己长大，鹤房看到管家眼底湿润，走过去给了他一个拥抱。  
“少爷。”  
“回家吧。”  
黑色的加长林肯被堵在了路上，回到家的时候已经日暮，父亲站在母亲种的那颗樱花树下，树枝光秃，没留下一片叶子。父亲的头发已经花白，只是那双碧蓝色的眼眸依然炯炯有神。鹤房下了车，恭敬地弯了腰。  
“父亲。”  
“回家了。”  
父亲走路的脚步有些不稳，固执地不让自己扶，年轻时受的伤太多，父亲全身上下几乎都布满伤疤。鹤房站在家门口点了根烟，想起了六年前的那个夜晚。  
结束了。  
木全没给自己留通讯方式，但是答应了自己会过来。鹤房还是没有勇气向父亲开口，问一问当年母亲的死，木全是充当了一个什么样的角色。  
半个月后鹤房正在房间里拆装枪支，门被敲响，父亲站在门口。枪支部件被随便放在桌上，父亲说了句：“装完再说。”  
一堆残碎的部件很快变成了整枪，鹤房握着枪柄在自己手上转了个圈。父亲忽然问了句：“你没把他杀了？”  
手指灵巧的动作被卡住了，刚装好的枪被摔在桌上，鹤房有些怔愣的回了头，父亲面容严肃，眼眸里带着不可抗拒的威严。  
“父亲，我……喜欢上他了。”  
“你疯了吗？”  
碧蓝色的瞳仁目光带刺，鹤房被瞪得几乎站不稳，父亲此刻脸上的皱纹比以往任何时候都要深刻，说话的声音带着颤抖。  
“是他把你母亲害死的，你不清楚吗？”  
鹤房嗫嚅着不知如何开口，父亲长长地叹了口气。  
“但或许不是他的初衷。”  
“他求我杀死他，我让他成了棋子。”  
“当年你母亲时常跟我提起过，有一个小孩总是看着你和她，神色悲切。她可怜那个孩子。出事的那天下午她跟着R，想去看看他住在什么地方。R跟我说过，自己并不想伤害你母亲，可是他是直接导火索。他们原本的目标是你。  
你母亲被他的同伙奸污，头颅被整个割了出来，躯体被炸弹炸飞，你真的觉得可以原谅他吗？”  
“也怪我，如果我当年跟她一起去就好了。”  
鹤房没有说话，真相总该来的。经历了那么多鲜血之后，他对生死已经失去了基本的反应。一个人是生是死与自己关系不大，可是他想起母亲，心还是被绞得生疼。  
“您怎么知道他没死的？”  
“他成了新的教父。”  
父亲说完颤巍巍地走了，鹤房看着桌上的那只手枪，神色悲怆。怪不得。怪不得木全说自己可能不想再见到他。他的确不知道怎么面对他。  
常年梦魇萦绕的鹤房，那天晚上又做了梦，他梦见木全拿枪抵着他自己的太阳穴，在自己面前开了枪。  
冬天已经到了，窗外寒风萧瑟，初雪已经降临。鹤房却浑身是汗地从床上惊醒。  
不行，木全不能死。  
他舍不得。  
鹤房苦涩地闭上了眼睛。

17.  
雪白皑皑地下了一地，机场里的工作人员正在清理积雪。木全一身黑色风衣从飞机里钻了出来，呼出的气体变成白色缓缓散开。自己的人已经开着车等在门口，站在汽车后座旁边。  
“先生。”  
“去鹤房家。”  
木全钻进了车里。车厢里的暖气让他的手短暂回温。年少时蹉跎太多，落下了体寒的毛病。木全从车座底部掏出来一个黑袋子，取出了放在里面的消音手枪，藏在风衣里专门装枪的口袋。纤长的手指戴上了象征身份的戒指，衬得肌肤更加白皙。汽车规矩地跟在车龙后，木全也不催。实际上他还没整理好自己的心绪，他不知道鹤房会不会见自己。  
汽车轻车熟路地停在了鹤房家门口，门口站着的守卫全身戒备，手摁着插在枪套里的枪，随时准备抽出来射击。木全下了车，亲自向两个人汇报自己的身份。  
“我是R，想见你们老先生。”  
进去通报的人很快就出来回复，领着木全往客厅走去。门口的樱花树上挂着白雪，院子里只清理出来一条可供行走的通道。积雪铲在路旁两侧，还是洁白的。看来来客不多。  
典型的日式客厅。木全倒是没想到一个意大利人迁就自己的妻子到了这样的程度，愿意跪坐着会客。常年生活在意大利的人并不习惯，不过入乡随俗，免得要谈的事都黄掉。木全给了站在客厅里侍候的壮汉一根雪茄，自己用打火机点燃，对方心神领会，找来了烟灰缸。木全跪坐在日式的蒲团上，黑色风衣被挂在一旁，里面只穿了一件深蓝色的衬衣。长着一头黑发的男人端正地跪坐在蒲团上，手上却点着一根烟，怎么看怎么怪异。跟随鹤房父亲多年的几个人已经认出了木全手上那枚象征身份的戒指。他们不知道这位年轻的教父孤身一人前来拜访究竟为何，全身戒备，随时准备动手。手枪全都装上了消音器。  
大概一刻钟之后鹤房的父亲姗姗来迟。几月不见，老先生又比之前多了几分老态。人已经杀了，仇已经报了，确实没什么可担心的。人的警惕一放松，就容易多几分慈祥。  
木全的腿已经跪得快抽筋，老先生才慢慢从楼上下来。木全没看到鹤房，心凉了半截，只不过该说的话还是要说清楚。  
“先生。”  
老先生挥了挥手，让木全不用行礼，端坐在木全对面，慢条斯理地问了句：“来干嘛？”  
“问问您是否还有意愿重回西西里。”  
“后续我已经收拾好了，死去的那位剩下的势力都铲除了，没铲除的也归在我这边了。”  
鹤房的父亲似乎有些意外，碧蓝色的眼眸多了几分波动。教父的权力，眼前这个年轻人竟然想要拱手让出。  
“不过，”木全又抽了一口雪茄，“我有个条件。”  
“我希望您原谅我，让我跟您儿子在一起。”  
木全看着对面的老先生，原本柔和了几分的面容又凌厉起来。毕竟是久经生死场的风云人物，全身的气场让木全有些胆寒。  
“我要是想收回权力，连你都不会放在眼里，你觉得我会让我儿子作为交换条件？”  
“那至少让我见他一面。”  
“他不愿意见你。”  
站在二楼楼梯口的鹤房不知如何是好。父亲下楼之前警告过他，不准下楼。可是楼下的那个人自己朝思暮想，想得自己最近连平时最喜欢的射击都玩不好了，父亲这明明是强人所难。  
鹤房在无数个失眠夜晚之后，明白了一件事：自己没有木全，可能活不下去。  
如果自己是枪，木全就是子弹。没有他，自己一无是处。  
他相信母亲的死不是木全所愿，父亲也明白这一点。其实父亲更耿耿于怀的应该是自己这个儿子爱上了原本要杀了自己的人。鹤房觉得有些头痛，他偷偷地趴在楼梯栏杆上往下看，看见木全白皙的侧脸，眉眼间带着点愁绪。  
鹤房看得有些入神，完全没发现木全已经发觉了自己的目光。身体重心一个不稳，在楼梯上一脚踩空，听到动静，楼下的人立刻起身。木全只是站了起来，家里的人已经拔了枪。鹤房在楼梯上堪堪稳住，只好一步步地下了楼。他看见木全的眼睛里带着点似笑非笑，一时竟不知道是该高兴还是尴尬。  
“谁让你下来的？”  
鹤房没敢吱声，站在挂着大衣的衣架旁。  
“看来您儿子并不是不想见我。”  
木全手上的那根雪茄终于抽完，双腿跪得有些麻。他不慌不忙地把烟头摁灭在烟灰缸里，走近了鹤房，取下了挂着的黑色大衣。  
家里的人手上的枪并没有放下，鹤房觉得自己像是个叛徒，被家里的人拿枪指着的滋味可不太好受。  
木全已经穿上了大衣，客厅里只剩下呼吸声。  
鹤房听到了握枪的声音。  
一把枪抵在了自己的后背。  
“老先生”，木全咧了下嘴，“权力我等您来取，您儿子我是要带走的。”  
鹤房看见自己父亲脸色铁青，挥了挥手让家里的人放下了枪。自己双手举起，木全戴着戒指的手按在自己肩膀，枪口还抵在自己后背。鹤房听到木全上了保险栓。  
他被押着上了车。

18.  
鹤房上了车，汽车绝尘而去。后面跟着家里的几辆车。  
“胆子够大，”鹤房轻笑道，在木全脸上偷了个吻。  
开车的人有些好奇地想从后视镜里看看情况，中间的挡板被木全升了起来。挡板完全合上的一刹那，枪被扔到了一边，木全把鹤房压在了座椅上，覆上了对方的唇。  
舌头在两人的口腔里追逐，不时卷过锋利的牙齿，吻得激烈两人嘴里都是血腥味，直到气喘吁吁才放过了对方。  
汽车在路上七弯八拐，后面的车咬得很紧。木全笑着说：“老先生的人还是很厉害。”  
距离木全早上下飞机也不过三个多小时，此刻他又出现在机场，鹤房的手被反绑在身后过了安检。老管家和鹤房的父亲赶到时，只是沉沉地叹了口气。手下的人还想再追，被鹤房的父亲阻止了。  
“他有他自己的路。”  
  
专机直飞西西里。门口停着木全前一天出发时开来的车。冬天的雨冷得刺骨，晚霞都变得雾蒙蒙。木全带着鹤房上了车，两个人在车上哈着冷气，等着汽车暖一些。  
“你父亲应该不会追来吧。”  
“我觉得不会。”  
“不过要回去难一点。”  
木全笑出了声，眉眼里闪烁着兴奋的光芒，长睫毛被笑眼压在了下眼睑。鹤房不由得也笑了起来，笑得全身都暖了。  
木全发动汽车，直接开到了自己势力范围里的一家酒店。  
电梯升上贵宾楼层时两个人就吻在一起，要抱人的时候鹤房才发现，自己的手居然还绑着，整整绑了十多个小时。木全好像没有替自己解开的意思，只是把自己抵在电梯墙面吻。久别重逢的两头饿狼眼底都带着兴奋，今晚注定是不眠夜。  
木全押着鹤房进了房，房卡插进电槽就开始脱鹤房身上的衣服，轻咬着的舔吻从唇瓣一路往下，对着鹤房的喉结格外关照。大腿隔着裤子的布料蹭着鹤房的性器，双唇又移到了鹤房胸前的两点，鹤房被推着躺在床上，裤子被木全解了下来。全身被木全吻遍，胸前的两点被吮得红嫩，鹤房低喘着，性器高耸在空气中渴望着纾解，  
鹤房略带疑惑的眼神终于在木全的手指探入自己后穴时变得紧张。木全纤长的手指在自己肠壁用力摁着，把鹤房摁的眼角渗泪，最敏感的那块软肉被一下又一下的刺激着，铃口处已经溢出了前列腺液。鹤房挣扎着起身，双肩却被木全制住了不能动弹，鹤房才发现眼前这个白皙纤长的男人力气大得恐怖。  
“你他妈……呼……力气怎么这么大……”  
快感让他的话断断续续，伴随着几声喘息。木全吻住了鹤房的唇瓣把他的吐息含进自己体内，咧开嘴笑：“谁给你的错觉，我力气很小？”  
木全伏下身含住了鹤房的性器，温热的舌头舔遍阴茎的每一寸，津液沾满了鹤房的性器，木全把鹤房的前端含在口腔，上下移动着自己的头，把性器往自己喉尖抵，鹤房的喘息带着满足，在木全几次快速的移动后喷了木全一脸。  
木全那头黑发上沾上了几滴浊白。  
鹤房被木全翻了个身，性器在鹤房的后穴轻轻地蹭着，引得鹤房的后穴一阵缩紧，前端慢慢地进入，木全感受着对方兴奋的肠壁，忍不住直接贯穿到底。  
“嘶……”  
从未容忍过异物的后穴被撑开，鹤房倒吸了一口气。他怎么也想不到，被自己干得双眼红肿像只兔子的木全翔也现在骑在自己身上。木全已经开始抽插，每一次都正好抵在鹤房的那块软肉上。  
“嗯……啊……”  
鹤房脑子转不太动，只是死命忍着自己的声音，木全的手指打开了自己的口腔，逗引着自己的舌头，搅出一阵水声。性器在自己体内抽插着，鹤房前端的粘液已经沾湿了床单。  
剧烈地几下冲撞后木全射在了鹤房体内，肠壁被温热的精液灌满，就在木全把性器抽出自己体内的那一刻，鹤房用力往前爬，用下巴撞上了开关，关了灯。  
木全愣在原地，脸上表情有点僵硬。  
鹤房花了几分钟才把木全打的结解开。木全从关灯的那一刻就愣在原地没动了，双手得到自由的鹤房把人摁到了床上，抬起木全的腿就闯了进去。  
“挺行啊你木全翔也，你今晚别想睡觉了。”  
粗长的性器在肠壁内横冲直撞，木全的腿被架在鹤房肩上，后穴已经流出了欢迎的爱液，阴茎在空气中晃动，双手却被鹤房摁住了，得不到抚慰。左手忽然空了出来，下一秒却发现自己的前端被绑住了。  
“鹤房汐恩，你他妈……”  
咒骂被堵在了喉咙里，引出带着银光的津液。鹤房在木全的前端打了个完美的蝴蝶结，他每一次闯入木全的那根都要变红一点，在幽暗的房间里呈现出紫红色。木全每次要射的时候都会被鹤房的手堵住铃口。鹤房还坏心眼地摁着木全的腹部，引得木全尖叫出声。看不见的红眼睛兔子任由自己摆布，鹤房每一次都射在里面，木全觉得自己的肚子快炸了。性器在液体浓稠的肠壁碰撞出淫乱的水声。木全的阴茎已经绷得不能再紧了，鹤房带着威胁的引诱，“叫我名字。”  
“叫出来我就让你射。”  
“汐……汐恩……啊……”  
鹤房把人抱起来，木全的后背贴着鹤房炽热的胸膛。鹤房抱着人去了浴室，大发慈悲地解开了那个蝴蝶结。  
铃口处喷洒出一股又一股的精液，随后是一阵水声。  
鹤房笑出了声，笑得胸腔震动，唇瓣贴在木全耳畔，问他：“以后还敢不敢。”  
“你妈的。”  
  
六点．冬天的西西里海岸寒风萧瑟，穿着同款大衣的两人迎着寒风散步，黑头发的纤细男人走路姿势有点奇怪，他们相互依偎着望着尚且平静的大海，等待日出。  
高个子的男人从风衣的口袋里掏出了烟，黑发男人帮他点上了，顺势抽了一口。  
拿着烟的男人吻住了他旁边的人，烟雾从他们相吻的缝隙中逃出。据说被吻的那个人，是西西里最年轻的教父。  
“如果我是精确度最高的那把枪，你就是我穿透力最强的子弹。”  
【完】  
感谢 《教父》|索佐


End file.
